Better Off Friends
by Mus4u
Summary: Castiel and Dean shouldn't have started dating. Not when Dean isn't gay and there might be someone out there who likes Castiel. Like likes him. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Castiel
1. Better Off Friends

Third entry for my hs_bingo card. The prompt is 'break up'. There is over-use of over dramatic high school-ness.

I do not own SPN

* * *

The faucet was loud and the fan whirling above Castiel's head clicked every few turns. His head pounded and he seriously wondered why he let Dean talk him into 'a few' beers on school nights. Staying out till three in the morning was punishment enough; hangovers on top of that was over kill. He spit what was left of his toothpaste into the sink and ran his tongue over his teeth; they still felt fuzzy but it was shaping up to be the sort of morning where everything was going to be fuzzy. He needed liquids. Castiel washed his face and with the sleep crust out of his eyes he felt half-way decent. Marginally, maybe. He groaned, throwing the hand-towel towards the hamper in the corner.

Light snickering sounded and Castiel turned to the door. Gabriel was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a smirk twitching around the edges of his mouth. "Gooood moorning, Castiel!" he sing-songed.

"Shut up, Gabriel," This only caused his older brother to grin more.

"Someone is not in a good mood. Did you stay up late gallivanting around with that bad boy-" Castiel pushed Gabriel into the wall as he went around him. "I'll take that as a yes." Castiel tried to escaped into his room but Gabriel shoved his foot into the doorway and stopped it from slamming shut. "Y'know, baby bro, since you started 'seeing' Dean you've become such a grump."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and started to get dress for school. He could point out that ever since he had started dating Dean that Gabriel began an unusual, and uncharacteristic, obsession with Castiel's life. He was use to his big brother using him for a prank or ignoring him, not being interested in his well being.

Gabriel cleared his throat and Castiel glanced at him curiously; he wished he hadn't. Gabriel was looking at him with an all-too serious look. "What?" Castiel snapped, he knew where this was leading.

"Why the hell are you wasting your time with Winchester?" Castiel felt his proverbial hackles rise. This had started two weeks ago. "He's not coming out." Castiel shrugged again, his answer of choice when Gabriel started in on this line of conversation. "And Prom is coming up. Are you two going together _stag_?"

"It's none of your business what we do, Gabriel," Castiel snapped.

There was something different about today than the last two weeks. Gabriel didn't back away with a friendly middle finger; he was standing his ground. "You went through hell coming out to Mom and Dad, who by the way, still think this is going to be a phase. You told all of your friends. You endured months of torment with the support of said friends. Now you're stuck in a relationship with a guy who's not even willing to do the same as you."

Castiel stared open mouth at Gabriel for a moment. "I-I. I didn't realize you...cared. So much."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "You're my brother, dumbass." He stood there chewing his lip for a moment. "Look, if a good guy tries to ask you out don't turn him down just because you're 'dating' Dean." Castiel scowled and Gabriel threw up his hands and walked away.

Castiel finished getting ready for school with a foul mood settling over him. By the time he was downstairs and tying his shoes up he was thankful his parents were already gone for the day. He didn't think he could bite his tongue this particular morning as they glared at him. Gabriel was in the the living room with his feet kicked up on their mother's antique coffee table; the television was blaring the history channel and he was supplying his own twist on the commentary.

"Have fun walking," Gabriel called over his shoulder. Castiel gave him the finger and Gabriel gave his own back. It was the one thing he had been trying to avoid thinking about. Every time Dean and him stayed out late together Dean rarely made it to school the next day. So unless it was one of those days that Sam was being extra pushy; Dean wasn't showing.

He was expecting to see Sam leaning against the Impala with a scowl in place; the tell-tale sign that he'd been thrown out of the house with Dean snarking that some exercise wouldn't kill him. Instead Sam was leaning there with a huge smile on his face and a keyring swinging around his pointer finger. His smile grew when he saw Castiel. "Hey!" he called. "Guess what?"

Castiel picked up his pace and jogged across the yard in between their houses. He raised his brow as Sam opened the passenger door for him. "What are you doing?" He hesitated before climbing into the car.

Before Sam shut the door he smirked, "This is _my_ baby for the whole day." Castiel laughed as Sam almost skipped to the divers side. "Dad didn't go in this morning to the shop when he was suppose to. Dean thought he was going to get away with another day spent in bed nursing a hangover." Sam started the car and pet the wheel when she purred to life.

"You said the Impala was a piece of scrap metal." Castiel referenced one of Sam's not-so fine moments when Dean refused to let him driver right after he had gotten his drivers license.

Sam waved his hand. "I was pissed. The point is. Dad gave me the keys and told me to have fun and declared it a Take Your Son To Work Day for Dean." The smile he gave Castiel was contagious and he was grinning with him. They had plenty of time before school started and Sam took a detour through some back roads. It had been a long time since Castiel and Sam had spent time without Dean being present. By the time they pulled into the student parking lot they were laughing over a shared memory of the failed fishing trip their fathers had taken all four boys on.

"Hey, hey," Sam grabbed Castiel by the arm before they could split their separate ways for class. "Since Dean isn't here you're gonna sit with us at lunch, right?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Castiel felt his face heat up. It always did whenever someone actually noticed and brought it to attention.

"I don't know what you two do," Sam shrugged, and his confused smile spoke more truthfully that he didn't know what they were doing. Castiel ducked his head and scratched at his neck.

"I'll see you in English," he stammered out before turning and made an awkward exit.

* * *

"_No one is going to catch us."_

"_You say that and then the janitor opens the door and we're suspended."_

"_Please, Cas, just kiss me."_

Castiel shook himself out of the old memory. Dean hadn't said things like that to him in a long time; actually he had only really said those sort of things when they had first gotten together. Then it was like the longer they were together the more it became kissing and kissing and kissing. And nothing more. Castiel frowned, he didn't like thinking about that. It wasn't that he was even ready to...go all the way, but Dean acted like he didn't want to do anything else. Sometimes they rubbed against each other, but it felt awkward. He scowled this time, unpleasant thoughts such as these reminded him what Gabriel had said when he found out about them. _"Dean Winchester isn't gay!"_

"Hellooo, Cas," A hand waved in front of his face. He snapped his eyes up and found Sam in front of him. "Must have been some daydream," he teased. A familiar blush crept across Castiel's cheeks.

Castiel glanced around the classroom and found his fellow students in groups of two. "Why are we pairing up?"

"Wow." Sam took the seat in front of Castiel but sat backwards so they were sharing the same desk space. He tapped a piece of paper that had appeared in front of Castiel. "Last assignment of the year. Debate style, we're going to argue the literary significance of the author of our choice or we can... You weren't listening to a word the teacher was saying were you?" Castiel's face went red for a different reason. He was usually such an apt student. "Don't worry it's easy." Sam launched into an explanation and Castiel put extra effort into listening to him.

Lunch was a loud affair and when Jo saw him coming she shouted, "Cas! Sit here," she shoved Ash out of the way and patted the spot next to her. He took it and some how Sam ended up next to him and Ash appeared on the other side of the table grumbling about bio-engineered humans and bullies. Sam was laughing at his complaints.

It was Anna that smirked at him. "Castiel, what brings you to our table?" She had known from the beginning; Castiel suspected that she had known before they did. As soon as Castiel came out she started giving him and Dean odd looks; especially when Dean acted overtly protective of the then still teased Castiel.

Castiel opened his mouth to give her what he hoped would come out a smartass response Sam beat him to it. "Don't give him a hard time, Anna," Sam swung his arm around Castiel's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "It just matters that you're here, Cas." Sam gave him a blinding smile. He just caught Anna rolling her eyes from the corner of his; he wondered what her problem was.

What ever it was was lost to Castiel as he was caught up in the conversations happening around him. He frowned internally listening to his friends; he had lost touch with them. He didn't know that Jo and Ash had tried dating for less than a week just to find out they were better off friends. The girl who had been stalking Sam had finally found a new obsession and Chuck was flattered by Becky's attention, actually. There was a half-dozen other things and he listened with undivided attention. He grinned when Ash muttered about how pathetic the school firewalls were, and gave Castiel and Sam a furious glare when they laughed. It only intensified when Ash declared that he could have their entire school history in seconds and got out his tiny laptop to prove it. He hadn't quite mastered it by the time the bell rang but promised to have it and more by tomorrow.

It was walking down the hall bumping shoulders with Sam that he realized he hadn't thought about Dean or his situation with Dean the entire time he was at the table. He had missed his friends, he missed hanging out with them as an entire group; Dean included. He was starting to doubt if beginning a relationship with his best friend had been the best idea. They stopped outside Castiel's calculus classroom and Sam leaned against the wall.

"It was nice having you back with the gang," He said, scuffing his toe against the floor. Castiel nodded. "I was thinking. Dad meant it when he said I could have the car all day. Wanna catch a movie after school?"

His knee-jerk response was to say no. It was Wednesday and that was his and Dean's own movie night. But then he remembered that Dean had canceled on him the night before. "Are you sure you want to endure Dean's wrath for keeping his car longer than needed?"

Sam smirked and leaned in a little, "I think it'll be worth it." Something about the way Sam looked him in the eye as he said that put a flutter of butterflies in Castiel's stomach.

"Yes," Castiel sounded breathless as he said it and immediately followed it with a gruffer, "Yeah, sounds fun."

"Awesome!" Sam did something strange then. He leaned in more and for a terrifying moment Castiel thought he was going to kiss his cheek. A panicked look flew across Sam's eyes before he pulled away. "I'll see you after fourth period." Then he was hurrying down the hall.

Anna pushed past him and glared. "What?" he asked, defensively. Back when him and Dean first started dating Castiel had thought Anna was jealous. The previous year the two had had a quick, steamy romance and she had always been a little sore that it ended so abruptly. He was starting to rethink that; Anna knew better than anyone, better than Gabriel, how rocky their relationship was. She took many opportunities to point it out.

She huffed, "You better not hurt him, Cas." His brow furrowed in confusion. "Don't act dumb. If you lead him on you'll answer to me, got it?" He nodded slowly, still not understanding what she was talking about. Apparently Anna cared more about Dean than he had given her credit for. He took his seat wondering about her strange behavior.

* * *

Castiel found himself looking forward to the last bell for the day. The last movie he went to see was a bloody war movie Dean had decided on. He shook those thoughts from his mind. Today was going to be a thought-free day pertaining to Dean. He slammed his textbook shut when the bell rang and stuffed it into his bag. He ignored Anna's glaring as he hurried out of the room and then forced himself to slow down. He didn't want to be waiting at the car when Sam showed up and it wasn't so exciting that he needed to shove past the other teens to get out of school.

Sam was waiting though with what seemed to be his unshakable smile for the day. He opened Castiel's door for him, and he slid into the seat. When the butterflies started this time Castiel thought he might be heading for trouble. "You are sure you want to go? Dean-"

"I don't really care what Dean thinks," Sam cut him off. Castiel was taken aback for a moment. "Sorry, I just. I kinda miss hanging out with you. You and Dean have been even more connected to the hip these last three months than you have been the last twelve years."

"And you don't miss Dean?" With the year and a half difference between them Dean and Sam were still close. Even when Dean over-empathized Sam's "Little Brother" status.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I do, and I don't. The closer Dean gets to graduating the bigger asshole he becomes. I guess I've been nostalgic for the old times." Castiel nodded, he turned to look out the window. He had found himself thinking about not-so-long ago times when things had been much simpler in their group of friends. "Woah, this is suppose to be fun." Sam took one of his hands off the wheel to knock Castiel's arm.

He smiled and pushed Sam back, "You're right," and he was. The rest of their drive was filled with easy conversation.

They stood back from the ticket booth trying to decide on a movie to watch. "Dean and I were going to see Unstoppable but it's not my kind of film."

"I'm good with whatever you want, Cas." Sam rocked on heels, he was watching Castiel, making no attempt to pick out a movie.

Castiel sighed. There was one film out that he'd been excited to see but one word to Dean and he had heckled him into never mentioning it again. "If it wouldn't pain you too much, I've been excited to see the newest Harry Potter film."

Sam broke out into a grin and Castiel braced himself for the teasing. "That's what I wanted to see but didn't want you to laugh at me." They approached the ticket booth and Castiel tried to get out his wallet, "Don't worry about it, Cas. I've got it." Sam paid for both of their tickets and the look the kid behind the glass gave them said it all. He vaguely recognized him as a sophomore and Castiel's felt a chill thinking about the gossip that would spread.

His face must have been panicked because when they got in line for snacks Sam started apologizing. "I'm sorry, was that too forward. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have presumed, I mean." Sam lowered his head in a desperate attempt to hide his blush.

"I'm confused, Sam." Sam looked at him, smiling uncomfortably.

"I've been trying to work up the nerve for months to ask you out. And then Gabriel told me I just had to go for it and well, today felt like the perfect day. I just, sort of forgot the part where I _ask_... Would you like to go to the movies with me, on a date?" Sam ended quickly.

Castiel stood there a moment a little shocked. "I- Yes." He knew he was in trouble when not even a speck of guilt came.

* * *

Sam came to a full stop at the all-way stop sign into their neighborhood. He turned and looked at Castiel and glanced at his hand before reaching over with his own and taking it. He laced their fingers together, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I did too." They had shared a jumbo popcorn and soda during the movie and after thirty minutes of nervous twitching Castiel had put Sam's arm around his shoulders and he had melted into Sam's side.

"We'll do it again," Sam didn't leave it as a question and Castiel was nodding before he was done. Sam leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Castiel's cheek before straightening. He made the turn and held Castiel's hand until they pulled into the Winchester drive-way. Dean was waiting on the porch and was standing outside the driver door before Sam had the engine off. He didn't even wince when Castiel ripped his hand away before Dean could see.

"Where have you been with my baby?" Castiel's stomach did flip-flops until he saw that Dean was practically hugging his car. Then it was like rocks in his stomach.

Sam looked at Castiel and read enough in the way he looked away from him so quickly. "Cas and me went to the movies. No big deal."

Dean looked him, "Oh. What did you see, Harry Potter?" He was smirking, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually we did," Sam said proudly, sticking out his chest.

"Oh," Dean said again, this time deflated. "Was it good?"

"Amazing," Castiel piped in. Dean looked at him again, brows drawing together. "Very- very well done." Castiel snatched his backpack from the back seat and started walking toward his house. "Sorry, I've got a lot of homework. I'll see you tomorrow." That guilt he had lacked all evening came rushing back seeing the brothers together in their drive-way. He had no right to deceive either of them.

He crashed into his house with barely a hello to his parents, and headed straight for his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and threw his bag to the ground. He groaned and scrubbed his face and-

"Rough day little brother?" Gabriel was spread across his bed, hands tucked behind his head and that damn smirk on his face. "Have fun at the movies?"

"You knew about Sam's feelings!" he hissed. "You knew and encouraged them. Even though I'm. With. His. Brother."

Gabriel freed one of his hands and waved it around. "Now, Castiel, don't be such an ass. Sam's been pining after your oblivious ass for a long time. Like, longer than you've been out of the closet." All the rant that was built up inside of Castiel came rushing out in a sigh with that statement.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Castiel collapsed on the bed next to Gabriel. "I tried to get him to ask you out, but he's so damn shy. Idiot."

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Gabriel." The way he said it though, it sounded like Castiel was anguished by his date with Sam.

"That's good!"

"No! It's not! Even if Dean and I broke up-"

"When you and Dean break up, it's inevitable at this point."

"If. If we break up," Castiel refused to give in, "I can't just start dating his brother!"

"Why not? The only people who know about you and Dean are me and Anna. Anna would much rather Dean get over his little fixation on you-"

"Thanks, Gabriel, that makes me feel so much better."

"Look," Gabriel sat up and looked Castiel in the eye. "I don't doubt that Dean loves you, but it's no more than the brotherly love we feel for each other-"

"I do not feel much of any sort of love at the moment," Gabriel smacked his hand over Castiel's mouth.

"Shut up. It's some profound bond, I'm sure," Gabriel's sarcasm was not appreciated. "But you've got to see that the guy doesn't like you like that. You two haven't even groped each others trouser snakes yet." Castiel blushed and Gabriel removed his hand knowing he had at least embarrassed Castiel into silence for the time being. "Want my opinion?" He tried to say no but Gabriel spoke over him. "Dean loves you and wants to protect you, and what better way than making sure no guy can worm into your heart and break it."

"That is not-"

"It's that or Dean really is just stringing you along for the ride. Take your pick." Castiel snapped his mouth shut and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Sorry, bro, I'm really not trying to hurt you. The opposite, actually." Castiel nodded but remained silent. Gabriel patted his shoulder twice before climbing off the bed and left the room. Castiel did the only thing he could to clear his mind. He started his homework.

* * *

Castiel's plan was to avoid the Winchester brothers at all cost but he rode to school with them each morning and had English with Sam. So that didn't work. And the next morning things were normal. Except when Sam opened Castiel's door for him and gave him a wink before Castiel settled into the back seat. Dean teased Sam about being a girl. The ride was the same except Sam spent most of the time turned around talking to Castiel; while Dean watched him in the review mirror and Castiel tried to ignore both of them.

It wasn't until the third lunch bell sounded during English that things really became awkward. Dean was at his post waiting for Castiel so they could do their usual and sneak off to make out in one of the rarely used janitor closets in the basement. Sam was waiting for him to come to the cafeteria with him to hang out with their friends. Castiel motioned for Sam to wait a minute and approached Dean.

"I don't think I'll be joining you today. I'm going to have lunch with the gang." Castiel kept his voice low.

Dean grunted, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm out one day and you suddenly miss everyone that much."

"I do miss them," Castiel felt defensive, he did not need to explain himself to Dean.

"Whatever," Dean turned on his heel and went the opposite way than lunch. Castiel was a little shocked by Dean's abrupt behavior but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"I take it Dean wont be joining us?" Sam's eyes flicked between Castiel and Dean's retreating back. Castiel shrugged, it didn't matter what had gotten into Dean. He was determined to enjoy himself with Sam and the rest of their friends.

Dean did come into the cafeteria with less than ten minutes to spare and Caroline Keene on his arm. They both looked mussed up and it wasn't hard to deuce what they had been doing. Castiel stared the pair down until Dean looked at him and he could see the guilt pouring off him. A little too late, Castiel thought. He turned his attention back to Sam who was still talking to him a mile a minute and Castiel put his hand on Sam's arm to signal that he was still following him. If Castiel let it linger there...that was no coincidence.

This pattern kept on for a week. They both went further and further. For Dean after Caroline Keene there was Jeanette Long, Nellie Thomas. Castiel grew more bold. At lunch he would keep a permanent hand on Sam's arm and when they were walking down the hall; be it to English or lunch or when Sam would walk him to Calculus, Sam had his arm around Castiel's shoulders or his hand at the small of his back. They were creating quite the buzz around school.

It was the weekend suddenly and Castiel and Sam were in the Winchester backyard working on their debate. It was one of those beautiful April weekends and they were laying in the grass side by side. They had their legs pressed together and more often than not they would start a battle of leg wrestling to break up the boredom.

"Hey, Cas?" Sam put his book down and turned to him.

Castiel hm'd but didn't look up, not until his nose was flicked. "What?" he shot Sam an irritated look.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" Sam lowered his head and looked at Castiel from under his eyelashes.

The knee-jerk response almost kicked in again for him to say no. He thought about how him and Dean had danced around each other all week and there needed to be a conclusion to that before he could say yes, and he really, really wanted to say yes, to Sam. "I want to go with you."

Sam's face fell, "That's not a 'yes', Cas."

"I want to go with you, and if you will wait just one day. I'll tell you yes tomorrow." The confused look that Castiel had started to associate with adorable flashed across Sam's face before he grinned. Castiel started to gather his stuff together. "It is something I have been putting off for a long time. You'll excuse me?" Sam nodded, still smiling. Castiel acted on impulse and planted a kiss on Sam's lips before straightening and left the backyard.

He found Dean exactly where he thought he would. Working on his car in the drive-way. "We have to talk. Privately," Castiel rushed out.

"Oh, now you want to talk." Dean slammed the hood and glared at Castiel.

"Can we do this some where else?"

"No one's inside," Dean turned toward his house but Castiel stopped him.

"No. Not your house," He couldn't risk Sam over hearing. "Mine." At his house they stood a chance of no one hearing if this turned into a yelling. Dean shrugged and motioned for Castiel to lead the way. Each step to his house felt like a mile long walk and the sound of the front door shutting was loud and echoing.

"So, talk Castiel. Maybe you'll want to start with what the hell is going on between you and Sam." Dean was leaning against the door with his arms so tightly crossed over his chest that where Castiel could see his knuckles they were white.

"We should no longer see each other," Those had not been the words Castiel wanted to say. He was going to work up to them, hopefully arrive at them in a way that did not have Dean looking at him like that.

"What, why?" Dean took a step toward him and Castiel was surprised that he stepped back so quickly. "What the hell, Cas?"

"Do not 'what the hell' me, Dean. You knew this was coming. We never- we never should have started this in the first place."

"What are you talking about. Things are great between us."

"Of course they are. That's why you've spent the last week working your way through the cheerleading squad and I've thrown myself at Sam." Castiel snapped his mouth shut.

"What-"

"That isn't what I meant," Castiel cut in quickly. "I have not thrown myself at him." Now he wasn't so sure about that. It was true that he enjoyed his time with Sam but how much of it was true and how much was because he was pissed off at Dean. "I like spending time with Sam, Dean. He is sweet and open and...and he asked me to the Prom."

Dean's arms fell to his sides. "You want to break up with me and start dating my brother? That's fucked up, Cas, and you know it."

Castiel clenched his jaw. "What we are doing right now is messed up. Do you even want me, Dean?"

"Of course I w-want..." Dean's face went red.

"Do you want to lay with me in bed and explore my body?" Castiel pressed. He was not ending this conversation until he had answers.

Dean blushed darker, "C'mon, Cas, we're only in high school. We don't need-"

"Will you _ever_ want to be with me, like that?" Castiel took a step towards Dean and wasn't surprised when he tired to back away, only to hit the door with a soft thud. "That's what I thought."

"This isn't fair, Castiel. You're my best friend, and I ido/i love you. I just don't think..." Dean shrugged his shoulders and they sagged dejectedly.

"And maybe that is what we should have remained." Dean looked at him, panicked, "And we'll remain friends. I wouldn't give that up, not even now." Dean smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Guess I've got to give you the "Don't Break My Brother's Heart" speech, huh?" He laughed. Castiel grinned into Dean's shoulder; he was looking forward to the conversation.


	2. Take the Chance

Written for hs_bingo prompt 'prom night'.

* * *

Sam had never ate dinner at the Novak's before. In the twelve years since they had moved in he could recall dozens of times Castiel and Gabriel had been to their house. Even the Novaks had ate at the Winchester home, but this was the first time Sam sat at their kitchen table. It was an awkward first dinner, too. Castiel's parents were going out of town in the morning and would miss the actual prom night in two nights. Gabriel gave Sam bullet point reasons why Sam had to have dinner with their parents as Castiel's date. He had made it fundamental.

Sitting there though; Castiel's dad kept glaring at him, and his mom wouldn't even look up. Castiel looked mortified and Gabriel was shoving food into his mouth like there wasn't a block of ice forming around the table. Sam was starting to worry he was going to sweat through under his arms and wouldn't that have just topped off the evening.

"So, y'know, Dad, Sammy here is at the top of his computer class." Sam shot a look at Gabriel, pleading him to shut his mouth. "Oh, yeah," he continued when Mr. Novak gave him his attention. "He's been short listed for MIT, haven't you Sam?"

"I-uh, yeah. I have. But I'm not sure if computers is what I want to do." Sam panicked when he saw Mr. Novak's interest start to wane. "I'm more passionate about law, actually." He could hear Dean in his head calling him a brown-nose but Mrs. Novak perked up.

"Law?" Mrs. Novak leaned forward, a smile finally gracing her face. Sam smiled too, Castiel had his mother's smile.

"Yeah," Sam scratched at his neck. He jerked, but no one seemed to notice. Castiel had put his hand on Sam's thigh and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm thinking good-will work at first, but I haven't even decided on a school."

"Well, that's good for you, Sam." Mrs. Novak turned to her husband, "I didn't realize he was such a smart boy." Castiel's face fell into his hand and Gabriel snorted. Sam would have to thank him later, after he strangled him for putting him on the spot. Dinner did thaw out after that with Mr. Novak grilling him about computers and Castiel's hand on his thigh.

Walking back to his house after dinner Sam found himself dragging his feet. Castiel was next to him doing the same thing. They had even went down the drive and across the side walk instead of cutting over the neighbor's lawn. Castiel laced their fingers and when they made it to Sam's driveway he tugged on his hand. "Let's keep walking. We'll circle back around." Sam grinned and pulled Castiel closer.

They kept their pace slow and enjoyed the warm May night, the sun was starting to set and Sam looked at Castiel. What they had was still infant-new and sometimes Sam had the feeling that Castiel had something big on the tip of his tongue. The other teen would always clamp up though and never got around to saying it. He was okay with that though; he knew that Castiel always liked to have his thoughts in order before he started something. It was one of many admirable traits that Sam liked about him.

"I was expecting tonight to be much more disastrous than it was." Castiel spoke up as they rounded the first corner.

"Oh, thanks," Sam teased, bumping his shoulder. His bluntness another. Even if he meant to or not Castiel usually always told the truth.

Castiel frowned, "It was nothing towards you. I only meant that I expected someone to yell. I thought my dad would start it, Mother would try to pacify him, while Gabriel made everything worse." Castiel leaned into Sam's side and sighed, "But Gabriel keeps exceeding my expectations."

Sam slipped his hand free so he could wrap his arm around Castiel's shoulders; Castiel moved closer by putting his arm behind Sam's back. "He's not such a bad guy." The neighborhood park came into view and Sam started urging Castiel off the sidewalk. "So are you going to have dinner with us Prom night?"

Castiel tensed up and fidgeted, "I don't know. Gabriel's coming and we thought about going out before and having dinner some where." Sam wanted to ask him why since they had come out as a couple he avoided Dean. There didn't seem to be any bad feelings between them so Sam knew it didn't have anything to do with their relationship. He just didn't understand how the two best friends fell apart like they did. Sam couldn't ask Dean; it didn't seem right, like he would be fishing for information on Castiel.

"Can I crash that? Dean's bringing his date to dinner, which is a kinda big deal. He's all about this new girl Lisa." Castiel made a soft noise and when Sam looked at him he had a small, happy smile on his face.

"That is very good news," he said softly. The park backed up against a large wooded area that hadn't been torn down for developments yet and Sam was steering that way. There was a tree he liked to sit under where they could watch the rest of the sun set.

Settled down Sam had Castiel sitting between his legs and Sam's arms wrapped around Castiel's waist. Castiel leaned against his chest and let his head rest on Sam's shoulder. Sam sighed and let his smile press against Castiel's neck. He wasn't completely sure when his feelings for Castiel had started, he knew that he admitted to having them, to himself at least, at the end of their Sophomore year. Dean had been boast about how he was going to be a Senior next year and that they, Sam and Castiel, better be ready to listen to him. Sam had laughed, while Gabriel had patted Dean's back calling him his protege; he had given a similar speech the year before when he was officially a Senior. Castiel though had pointed out that Dean was going to have to actually pass English 11 next year if he wanted any chance of graduating. Then he had smirked, telling Dean it wouldn't be too bad graduating with him and his ilittle brother/i. Castiel always had something to say to Dean's smartass comments; it came with the Best Friend territory.

That had been it for Sam though. After struggling most of the year with his fast growing attraction for the male population it seemed to slip into place when he looked at Castiel and just saw... Him. Castiel coming out actually hadn't made it easier. Now what had been an unrequited attraction was something possible. Except Castiel seemed to turn down the few guys who asked him out; not that Sam blamed him. Balthazar and Uriel were not two he would have said yes too, either. Gabriel, having figured out Sam's attraction about two weeks after he had, kept telling him to go for it. Then in the month leading up to him working up the nerve to do it Gabriel had started to press even harder. Sam wouldn't use it as a word to describe Gabriel, but he had almost seemed desperate.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel turned so he could see Sam's profile.

Sam opened his mouth to say the cheesy (and true) answer: You. Instead, "What's happen between you and Dean?" came out of his mouth.

"Oh," Castiel sat forward but Sam didn't remove his arms. "What makes you think something has happen?"

Sam laughed, "C'mon, Cas. You two have been connected at the hip for twelve years. And then suddenly, nothing. You two hardly exchange hellos now." Castiel sighed and his chin rested on his chest for a moment.

He moved slowly until he was facing Sam, he didn't quite make eye contact with him. "We are working through some things."

"Like what? Cause Dean said he was cool with this," Sam motioned between them.

"Dean and I-" Castiel stopped and licked his lips. "I am afraid of what your reaction is going to be."

Sam's brow crinkled and he took Castiel's hands, "Don't worry. Whatever it is, it's between you two and it wont effect what we have. Promise."

Castiel laughed, quietly and sad. "I do not think you can keep that promise." He looked Sam in the eyes, "Dean and I were seeing each other, kind of. Not really. It was complicated."

"What?" Sam pulled his hands free of Castiel's. "When, how long?"

Castiel looked pained but Sam didn't care. He didn't understand how either of them could keep this from him. "Three months, it ended when..." Sam stood up and Castiel reached out to him but he ignored his hand. "It wasn-"

Sam backed away. "No, I don't want to hear it. Why would you do that? Why would you think that was alright?"

"Just listen to me a-" Castiel was getting his feet and Sam was afraid that he would hit him. "Give me one second, Sam!" Castiel shouted at his retreating back. "Sam!" Castiel started to run and Sam took off too, his longer strides taking him out of the park and the first fenced yard he came to he jumped. "Please!" Sam stumbled at the pain his voice but still didn't stop. He had to apologize to Dean; he had done his brother a great wrong.

* * *

Their mom had tried to get him to come inside and wait for Dean but he was afraid of how their conversation would turn. She gave him an odd look but left him alone with a glass of milk; he chuckled, she knew what to do to keep him calm. The Impala roared on their street two minutes before Dean's eleven o'clock curfew. He pulled into the driveway and set a moment with a dopey grin on his face; Sam smiled, he was really feeling this new girl. Sam didn't give him a chance to climb out of the car, he slide into the passenger seat.

"Um, hey, Sam," Dean gave him an odd look.

"I'm sorry, Dean," The words slipped out before Sam could stop them. "I wish you had told me. I would never have done that to you if I had known."

Dean paled a little bit, "Man, are you talking about... Cas told you?"

"I asked him what happen between you two. Dean, I am so sorry."

"About what?" Dean looked confused now. "The thing between me and Cas was..."

"You're honestly not angry that he broke up with you to start dating me?" Sam's own confusion started when Dean started laughing, "What?"

Dean waved his hand a moment, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to, it just. Did it ever, in the three months we were together seem like we were dating? Did we hold hands going down the hall, share popcorn at the movies? Hell, Sammy, I couldn't even sit at the same table during lunch with him because I was terrified that everyone would be able to tell." Dean sobered quickly, "I was a selfish bastard. After Balthazar asked Castiel out I freaked thinking that was the kinda guy trying to get with my best friend? I didn't- I didn't want him getting hurt."

"So you asked him out, but why did Cas say yes? I don't- It's weird, he wanted..."

"You're going to have to ask Castiel why he said yes."

Sam winced, thinking about how he had left Castiel alone in the park. Sitting outside waiting for Dean earlier he couldn't help but also keep an eye for Castiel. When it was almost ten o'clock and the other teen still hadn't come home Sam thought about leaving his post. Then Gabriel's car swerved on the street and Castiel climb out of the passenger seat. Gabriel had glared at him and for a moment he thought the older teen was going to come over and start a fight on the Winchester front lawn. Castiel dragged him inside though and nothing came of it.

"Sammy, you did let Castiel explain all of this right? I know it's weird but what happen between us was... We're best friends and that's all either of us ever really wanted." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I left him alone in the park, Dean. He tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen." Sam felt sick.

"Good thing Castiel has such a big heart. He'll forgive you for being a moron." Sam wasn't convinced and Dean squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry. I think everything will be fine." Sam sighed, his gut was telling him something different.

* * *

Castiel was suppose to meet him Friday morning and they were going to walk to school since Dean was officially no longer a student and that meant he wasn't taking them to school any more. Sam wasn't expecting him to be waiting. Gabriel was the second to last person he though he would see on his porch. "I'm driving you to school. Get your ass in my car."

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sam gulped and he wasn't sure why this hadn't come to mind. After the look Gabriel had given him the night before he should have been expecting it. Gabriel's Mustang was already in the driveway with an inch between it and Dean's Impala.

Gabriel waited until Sam was in the passenger seat and the car was already rolling out of the driveway before talking. "So, I told you if you hurt my little brother I would kill you."

"You don't know the half of it..." Sam trailed off. He knew Castiel and Gabriel weren't the super-close brothers that Dean and Sam were half the time. Castiel still probably told Castiel about their fight. "Or you do, don't you."

"Look, Yeti, I knew about my little brother and Princess long before _anything_ else." Gabriel shot him a glare. "Dean was a total prick to Castiel."

"That doesn't make it okay! And you encouraged you, you asshole!" Why did everyone think it was okay? It wasn't, nothing about the situation was okay. Gabriel was a prick for telling Sam to go for it all those times; he iknew/i about Dean and Cas.

Gabriel glared, daring Sam to interrupt him, "He was an absolute prick. You saw what it was like at dinner the other night. That's how every dinner has been since Castiel came out of the closet. Totally fucking miserable. Our parents are pissed, completely convinced this is some rebellious phase he's going through. Mom would actually ask him, "Any respectable boys asked you out yet?" Like it was a challenge and every time Cas had to say no he lost."

Sam opened his mouth but Gabriel held up his hand. "Wanna know what Mom and Dad said to Castiel this morning? "When can that nice young man come around again?" Forget the fact that you are a Winchester and my parents hate you two on principle of being bad influences," Sam snorted at that. Gabriel was the bad influence on them as children. "iNice young man/i. So I might act like a total jerk all the time, but I love my little brother and I wasn't going to watch him suffer while I knew happiness was right here," He gestured to Sam.

Sam buried his head in his hands. He was still hurting; they could have told him. One of them could have mentioned it. It didn't have to be a secret. Gabriel looked like he had more that he wanted to say but kept it to himself and let Sam out a mile away from school. Sam figured he was lucky he got a ride that far.

* * *

He made it through an awkward dinner between his parents, Dean and his brother's date, Lisa. She asked about Castiel and why they weren't having dinner together. His mom had looked concerned but when Dean immediately changed the subject she didn't say anything. Sam pushed his food around on his plate and listened halfheartedly as they grilled Lisa for information. Later Sam was helping his mom clean up before leaving with Dean when she finally said something.

"What happen to Castiel?" She looked at him over the table as she wiped it down and he cleared away the dishes.

"We- I... There were some disagreements," Sam finished lamely. His mom nodded and Sam hurried into the kitchen to halt any further questions.

She followed him in, though, and opened the cabinet above the sink. "I got this for you to give to Castiel." She handed him a flower container. There was a blue-violet carnation inside with a sprig of baby's-breath.

"Oh...I don't think-"

"Castiel is a very sweet young man. You two have been," she smiled, "adorable."

"Geez, Mom," Sam rubbed his neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair, still smiling, "I don't think your father knew, but I did. About Dean and Castiel. You boys don't hide things well, not from me." Sam's face burned with embarrassment; his imother/i knew about it. "Maybe I should have said something when things began, but I didn't know how you felt about Castiel at the time and I thought they needed to figure things out for themselves. If I had..." she kissed his cheek. "Go to the dance, Sam. Have fun and apologize first."

"But-"

"Apologize first. The way you've been moping around here the past two days you're guilty enough to say you're sorry." Sam nodded but didn't get to say anything else, Dean was yelling for him to hurry up.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in the lot and all three of them got out. Not two seconds later Gabriel's Mustang roared into view. Sam faltered to a stop and watched the red machine park a few rows away from theirs. Dean gave him an encouraging smile and looped his arm around Lisa before walking towards the building.

"Go get'em, Sammy!" Dean called cheerfully. It was easy for him to say.

Sam made his way slowly to where they were parked. Gabriel was already out of the car leaning against the driver's side. Castiel was still sitting inside. "He doesn't want to come out," Gabriel walked away, but not far.

He approached the passenger side slowly and opened the door. Castiel was sitting, stiff back and staring straight ahead. "Hey," he said, looking at the ground.

"Hello," Castiel's eyes flicked to him but didn't linger.

Sam squatted down to bring himself eye-level with Castiel. "Castiel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you in the park the other night. I should have listened to what you had to say."

"But you didn't," was the response.

"I know. I was mad, but I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"But you did." Sam didn't think Castiel was going to make it easy on him but he wondered just how hard it would be.

"Here," he shoved the flower into Castiel's lap. Castiel looked at it before picking it up. "My mom picked out," he said, when Castiel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He pushed at Sam and made him stand up, then he was standing up too, handing the flower back to Sam. Sam's face fell but then Castiel was producing his own flower.

"I got you one, as well." It was the traditional red but the was all Sam noticed. It had registered, barely, that Gabriel had looked nice in his perfectly tailored black suit. Castiel was stunning in his. "What?" Castiel squirmed uncomfortably under Sam's gaze.

Sam removed the flower and slipped it into the buttonhole of Castiel's suit. "You look amazing. All this for Junior Prom?"

Castiel pulled at his collar before putting Sam's boutonnière into place. "We had these lying around." Sam believed it, it seemed the Novak's always had some formal party to attend; Gabriel and Castiel were expected to attend some of them.

Sam brushed his hand over Castiel's cheek. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"No, you should not have. I shouldn't have kept it from you, neither of us should have. It was underhanded." Sam pulled him into a hug.

"Aw, you've survived your first couple's quarrel!" Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Now come on, I've got my dance to get on."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, Gabriel. We're not walking in with you."

Gabriel made a noise of disbelief, "Am I not good enough for you?"

"iWe/i are going to prom together, not the three of us," Castiel glared and Gabriel put up his hands in mock surrender. He turned and started making his way to the social hall.

When it was just the two of them Castiel leaned against Sam. "Will you allow me to explain now?" Sam nodded against his head. "I said yes to Dean because he was safe. He's been my best friend since we moved here and maybe I was a little scared. Coming out wasn't what I thought it was going to be. Dean said he'd come out, that we wouldn't have to hide but that never happen and it never happen. I started to realize...I didn't even like Dean, like that. And Dean was never going to like me anymore than he already did. As his friend, brother." Castiel looked up at him. "When you asked me out I knew it was wrong. I knew I should say no, but I couldn't. You were nice, and open. And I realized that even though we had never been the best of friends I always enjoyed your company." Sam took the opportunity of silence to kiss Castiel.

"I took a chance," Castiel said, once they pulled apart. "I would take it again and again." Sam smiled and they were kissing again. Sam pushed him against Gabriel's car and deepen it with a swipe of his tongue over Castiel's lips. His hands were just starting to roam over Castiel's finely suited body when a wolf-whistle broke them apart. Across the parking lot a few of their friends were arriving.

"Get a room you two!" Jo shouted to them, she had Ash on her arm.

"No! Get yer asses in here so I'm not alone," Ash yelled.

They shared a smile and another kiss before jogging over to their friends. Sam slipped his arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him against his side. They joked and laughed with the couple until they made it closer to the door then they dropped back so they could enter through the decorated archway just the two of them. The dancing was already well under way and Sam didn't wait; he pulled Castiel out on the floor and wrapped his arms around him and started moving to the music./lj-cut


End file.
